


Too Close

by NellyHarrison



Series: World of Pure Imagination [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Mentions of Pucktana, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Season 1 they didn't break up. Rachel supports him when babygate happens. Puck starts to feel something big and deep for Rachel and he freaks out and Santana takes the chance to convince him to sleep with her and she makes sure Rachel catches them. Rachel is totally broken and Puck realizes he is head over ass in love with Rachel but he broke her heart and is desperate to get her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Everything was going perfect.  Despite being a total asshat, Rachel had stuck by him, and she made everything that went down with Quinn a helluva a lot easier to go through.  Losing Finn as a friend was rough, but expected considering what he’d done, but Rachel made it better.  She was always reassuring him that he was doing the right thing by being there for Quinn, and that Finn would realize that he was better of knowing the truth than living in the lie Quinn was content to continue.  She always used big words that sometimes confused him, but he got the gist most of the time.

But, like all things, Puck’s self-destructive tendencies brought it all to hell.  He and Rachel had been hanging out in her room after a game night with her dads (for two gay guys, they were pretty awesome).  They’d spent a bit of time making out, but they were just laying together, Rachel drawing shapes into his palm like she tended to do when they were cuddling.  It was simple, and sweet, and Puck realized that he would be perfectly happy spending the rest of his nights like that.  He nearly choked on air at that thought, his eyes widening as he pulled away and sat up on the bed.

"Noah, what’s wrong?" she asked, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder.  "Did I do something wrong?"

That made him nearly groan, hating how insecure she was to think that she could possibly do anything wrong.  She was perfect.  Too perfect, and he loved the ever-loving shit out of her.  It scared him.  No, it _terrified_  him.

"No, Rach, baby, of course not," he quickly assured her, standing from the bed and running a hand over his hawk as he looked down at her.  "I just, uh, realized that I promised Ma I’d take care of the dishes, and I totally forgot ‘bout ‘em.  I should head home and get ‘em done before she gets home," he quickly lied, leaned forward and giving her a quick but passionate kiss.  He rushed out after that, his heart racing as he tried to get those thoughts out of his head.  Realizing he needed to talk to someone about it, he pulled out his phone and called the one person that would tell it to him straight.

"The hell do you want Fuckerman?"

"Satan, I need to talk to you.  Actually need to be serious, for once," he spoke through the phone, driving around a bit to avoid going home.  Home had too many memories with Rachel that he didn’t want to face yet.

"You?  Serious?" she questioned, chuckling softly before shuffling a bit.  "Fine.  I’ll bite.  What’s up?"

”I think I like Rachel,” he blurted out, grumbling as he pulled into an empty parking lot so he didn’t get distracted and crash or something stupid like that.

"No shit.  Figured that out when you started dating the midget," she retorted, a hint of bitterness to her tone that she chose to ignore.

"No, I mean _like her_  like her…  It’s scaring the crap out of me, Lopez,” he admitted, sighing softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  ”The fuck do I do?”  There was a long pause on the other end of the line, which only made Puck freak out even more.  ”Santana!”

"Oh calm down, moron.  You wanna know how to get away from these feelings a bit?" she asked.

"S’kinda why I called you in the first place," he stated plainly.

"Screw someone else," she replied.  "I’ll even volunteer."

"How the hell is that supposed to help?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he leaned back against his seat.

"If you fuck someone else, you’ll care less about Berry.  Trust me, I do it all the time," Santana assured him.  "If you want my help, meet me under the bleachers tomorrow before school.  We’ll get it done nice and easy and then we can both be on our way."

This time it was Puck’s time to pause, thinking about his options.  There was a big red flag going off in his mind, telling him this was a bad idea, but he had to see some truth to Santana’s plan.  If he screwed someone else, it would make him care about Rachel less, just enough to keep him from freaking out.

"Fine, I’ll be there," he told her, the hung up to drive home.

The next day, Puck was pulling up to the school a good hour before it began, strolling through the parking lot and making sure no one else was there.  He walked to the field, disappearing under the bleachers to wait for Santana.  Within minutes, Santana was joining him, a smirk planted on her lips as she sauntered towards him.

"I was kind of expecting you to chicken out," she admitted, reaching down to start undoing his pants as she leaned up to kiss along his jaw.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that the hands were too aggressive, the kissing was too wet.  ”I’m not a chicken,” he grit out, clenching his jaw as images of Rachel kept flashing through his mind.  He shouldn’t be doing this.  He didn’t want to be doing this.  Way back in the day, he and Santana were electric together, but being with Rachel was different.  It was something so much more special, and he couldn’t just have sex with Santana again after he had Rachel.

Before he could push Santana away, he heard a gasp.  His eyes shot open, and he looked over to see Rachel standing there, tears welling in her eyes as her hand covered her mouth.

"Just in time, Berry," Santana sneered, turning to look at Rachel.  "I was just going to remind Puckerman here of how much better I am in bed than you ever could be."

"Rachel, it’s not- I can explain!" he insisted, pushing Santana away and walking towards her, but she took off.  "Damnit," he swore under his breath, redoing his pants as he started after her.

"Where are you going?!" Santana called.  "I thought you _wanted_  to stop caring.”

Puck turned to look at her, her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.  He shook his head and kept walking backwards.  ”That was before I fucked up the one good thing in my life.  I don’t know what you did, Santana, but you should be lucky I don’t hit girls.”  With that, he ran off, hoping he could find his little Jewish-American princess.  As expected, he found her in the choir room, sitting at the piano and crying.  The sound made his heart clench painfully, the heart that so clearly belonged to her.

"Rach," he spoke softly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Go away, _Puck_ ,” she demanded, turning away from him more as she tried to wipe away her tears.  Her saying his nickname hurt more than anything else.  To her, he had always been Noah.

"Baby, please let me explain," he begged, moving so he was kneeling in front of her, reaching up to gently pull her hands from her face.  "I don’t want Santana.  I haven’t for a long time, I promise."

"You were going to have intercourse with her!" she pointed out, staring at him impetuously.

"No I wasn’t!" he insisted, shaking his head.  "I was just about to push her away when you showed up.  I’ll admit that I almost wanted to.  I…" he paused, looking down at where he held her hands.  "Last night, when we were hanging out together, I was thinking ‘bout us.  And I thought about how cool it would be if you and I spent all of our nights like that, just laying together.  It scared the shit out of me."

"Well I’m sorry intimacy with me is so terrifying to you, Noah," she shot back, trying to pull her hands away, but he wouldn’t let her.

"Intimacy ain’t the problem, baby.  It’s that I wanted forever with you," he explained, looking up into those beautiful eyes of hers.  "You know I’ve been with a lotta chicks, but none of ‘em have made me want what you make me want.  I never…  I never loved them like I love you."

Her eyes widened at that, her mouth opening in slight surprise, giving her an adorably comical expression.  ”You love me?”

He chuckled, reaching up to cup her cheek and brush away a stray tear with his thumb.  ”Yeah, Rach.  I fuckin’ love you.”

"Language," she scolded, even as she smiled softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he shook his head, letting go of her hands to splay his own on her hips.  "I’m sorry for hurting you.  You know how messed up I am and I screwed up, but I won’t ever hurt you like that again.  Please forgive me?" he pleaded, his fingers dancing just beneath her shirt to skim along her skin.

She smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss him softly, her fingers brushing through his short hair before she pulled away.  ”I forgive you, Noah.  And I love you too.”

"Fuck yeah," he breathed back, lifting her up so he could sit on the piano bench, his lap and arms full of his brown haired songstress.  Neither of them had a care in the world as they spent the time until the first bell rang just kissing and being with each other, like it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really missed writing Puckleberry. I had a lot of fun going back to this ship, and I hope you guys liked reading them. Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
